Love Living Life
by KageYami
Summary: "I don't want to involve you any longer." "I'm involved the moment you brought me that day." .The Uchiha Massacre was something Sasuke hated. He hated it more when he brought a friend along. One just wants to live her life, while the other wants revenge on his own brother. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**OCs belong to me**

**Before we start I wanna say thanks to TopazDragon98 for the Title, I was having a difficult time on thinking what they title should be. Anyways hope you enjoy this new fic I made :)**** BTW, I was imaging an opening for my fic so here it is! I imagine the song would be Shippuden's 4th opening. (I don't own!) After that the story starts so...enjoy!**

* * *

_Sasuke and Shizuka are at a windy meadow. Sasuke looking at the ground thinking while Shizuka looking up the sky. The logo pops up as the wind dies down._

_Then suddenly, the two of them turned to the same direction showing Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi smiling towards them. _

_Two childish hands are holding each other. Then it shows a younger Sasuke and Shizuka looking in fear towards an intimidating Itachi. A young frightened Sasuke turning into the older stoic Sasuke, while a young scared Shizuka turning into her older more worried self. The hands, now older, let go._

_It shows Team 7 battling out against bandits. Naruto overwhelming them with Shadow Clones, Sakura leading them into various traps, Kakashi taking them out while reading his book. Sasuke kicking them away, Shizuka dodging the swords, and knives._

_Shizuka drops down as Sasuke saves her, she gives him a smile. The two of them turn around, as the background turns black, to see Sharingan eyes staring at them both, then the eyes turn into snakes ones. Sasuke charges on while Shizuka's screaming in fear._

___Then it shows the other members of rookie nine. Sasuke, on a spotlight, turns around and sees all his peers becoming __silhouettes. The ones remaining are Naruto, and Sakura, also at spotlights. He has a sudden panic as he turns around to see Shizuka smiling at him, he smirks in return._

_Lastly it shows Sasuke, smirking, Naruto, grinning, Sakura and Shizuka are smiling, while Kakashi is at the back giving his eye smile._

* * *

Welcome to Team 7!

Uchiha Sasuke woke up again from the same nightmare. He could never escaped what his brother, his own big brother whom he admired, did to him. His family and clan gone he wanted revenge, he just had to.

"Again." he said calmly, as he stared at his own reflection with his own obsidian eyes.

He got ready, as he wore his usual high collared blue shirt, where the collar covers up his neck and he also wore his white shorts. His dark black hair is spiked all over as he tied his new headband. His Uchiha crest shown big and proud at the back of his shirt. He headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke made your favorite." a voice greeted him as he walked down to the kitchen. "Riceball with tomatoes." **(Yeah, we all know it's his favorite, thanks Databook!)**

The girl was greeting him with her usual antics, though he respond usually with eating whatever meal she cooked up.

"Thanks, Shizuka." he quietly thanked her.

It was hard for him to smile not after what he had went through. He stared at her, this girl was with him throughout the massacre and they experienced it together. She need his company as much as he does.

"So about these teams.' Shizuka started nervously.

Today they are getting their assigned teams after they graduated from being academy students to genin, the first ninja rank. It was a bother to Sasuke, if they're not at the same team...

"Then again, Hokage-sama knows our situation so he probably pulled a couple of strings!" she smiled at the boy.

Yamanaka Shizuka, was once a happy girl. Her parents died from the Kyuubi attack, but luckily for her she had a clan, unlike some unfortunate orphans. There was raised by her uncle, the clan head, Yamanaka Iniochi. She wasn't alone at least, she had her cousin Ino who has a few weeks older than her, since her Shizuka was born at October 1. The two cousin were inseparable, that something people believed they were twins.

"Hopefully." Sasuke muttered as he munched on another riceball.

The two of them met at the academy for the first time. There Ino became infuriated with him while Shizuka only looked at confusion, he was just another boy. That's what scared Sasuke, he couldn't tell if it was Ino or Shizuka, but as time passed on he spotted the difference. Ino's confidence is to Shizuka's reservedness, Ino's outgoing is to Shizuka's shyness.

"Nope definitely." Shizuka reassured Sasuke.

Her bright blonde hair was tied in a neat ponytail. Though unlike her's cousin's long one, her's reached to just the back of her neck. Shizuka's light blue eyes were once happy but now they're scared. Unlike most girl's who tended their looks, Shizuka was one who simply trained. Her usual outfit consisted of a simply grey shirt and black shorts. She wore fishnets on her left leg, while her other legs has her ninja gear.

"Let's go." Sasuke simply said.

The two headed out, and on their way to the Academy people looked on with total sympathy. Sasuke despised it, the looks made him sick. It is just another reminder of what happened. Usually Shizuka would be chatting while Sasuke would be nodding or something similar. Today is no different, Shizuka smiled since she's excited on being a ninja.

"So Ino shrugged me of like always..." Shizuka began.

Sasuke didn't care what she tells him, the only mere presence of her and her voice keeps him in tact. He would go insane without this girl, it's as if they both need a leash to stay sane.

"...well at least the two of us are still cool, but she's really jealous sometimes." Shizuka finished.

"Hn." Sasuke responded with the same expressionless face.

"Well we're here!" Shizuka smiled as the two of them entered the Academy.

* * *

They're the first one's in as usual. Shizuka sat right by Sasuke, as the two had their occasional chat. Shizuka continued on their idle nonsense, until people started to come over.

"Geez why am I not surprised you guys are early." complained a pine-apple head boy.

His hair his tied up in resemblance to the fruit. His lazy eyes were full of boredom and laziness. Nara Shikamaru wore his clan's jacket, and has fishnets showing off. His headband was worn at his left arms.

'Hey Shikamaru-san." greeted Shizuka with a welcoming smile, while Sasuke only glared at him. "Oh c'mon Sasuke we're all friends here."

"Hn." was Sasuke's only response as he rested his head on top hands.

Shizuka sighed at the pose. That was Sasuke's usual way of saying to leave him alone, he always seemed moody whenever she talks to someone else.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru as he fell asleep.

As time passed on, more and more genins came in full of excitement. Shizuka felt nervous as the place got louder and louder while Sasuke's glare got darker.

"Yahoo, can't wait for our teams!" screamed an excited Inuzuka.

Inuzuka Kiba is a true definition of a dog. Wearing a hoodie that is constantly hiding his short wild borwn hair. His gleaming wild eyes stared at the new genin before him. His wildness is as much as his loyalty to his friends, Inuzuka Kiba is a true definition of a dog.

"That's Kiba for you." smiled Shizuka as she glanced at Sasuke. Then a familiar dread was around her, just like the academy days

"Hey Yamanaka got off Sasuke-kun!" one of the fangirls screech with jealously.

Shizuka sighed at these girls, even Sakura and Ino were part of this group. They're so possessive of Sasuke, but the boy tends to ignore them, which only makes the girls want him more.

"I'm next to him not on him." sighed Shizuka as if it was a daily thing.

The door suddenly burst open as a grinning blonde appeared at the classroom.

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" he proudly declared.

With strange whiskers adorned on his face, Naruto is an attention seeker. With spiky blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit is just showing how much he wanted people to acknowledge him. He suddenly glared at Sasuke.

"You!" he pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"I'm here first!" two voices chanted as the door was opened once again.

"I was at least a few feet ahead of you!" the blonde glared.

Yamanaka Ino, is Shizuka's cousin. The two looked very alike, from the bright blonde hair to the same baby blue eyes. unlike Shizuka she grew her ponytail, and now it reaches her back. Her outfit consisted of purple and she has bandages wrapped around her legs and stomach for some reason. Her headband is being worn like a belt.

"Yeah right!" the pink one retorted

Haruno Sakura used to be best friends with Ino, until they became rivals of love. Her long bright pink hair made her very noticeable and her once shy green eyes now show overconfidence thanks to her inteligence. She wore a red qipao and her headband is worn like a ribbon.

"Get outta the way Shizuka!" Ino glared at her 'beloved' cousin.

"Why should I Ino?" Shizuka asked eyebrow raised.

"You're next to Sasuke!" Sakura glared as well.

"You do know there's another seat next to him right?" Shizuka chuckled as the girls started to surround them.

"Hmmmm!" Naruto glared at Sasuke head on face to face. man to man.

She can't believe this, first of all she's trapped thanks to the girls and Sasuke. Second of all there's so much niose, due to the girls arguing on who will sit next to Sasuke and Naruto berating Sasuke.

"Can't take this!' she thought as her head felt dizzy. "Too much noise!"

Sasuke's head turned in worry for his only friend as he recalled Shizuka's phonophobia. The loud sounds always frightened her, made her jump especially if it was thunder. He felt lips suddenly touching his cheek.

"What the hell?" he thought in confusion as Naruto made some choking sounds.

"Naruto." Sakura said dangerously as she and the other girls cracked their knuckles.

The beating was comical to say at least. Shizuka was worried about Naruto's bruises but she knew he could take a lot of pain. She smiled apologetically towards Sasuke."

"So I guess I have to cook for three know?" teased Shizuka with her toungue sticking out.

"What?" wondered Sasuke in confusion.

For a prodigy Sasuke doesn't get any jokes at all.

"Um Naruto accidentally kissed your cheek and..." Shizuka tried to explain before she gave up with a sigh.

Umino Iruka, their sensei, finally arrived. He explained on how teams will be dived by by three, he has the list as he began to tell the teams.

"I hope I'm in Sasuke's team." Ino sighed dreamily.

"You can't since you had the best overall grade, while Sasuke was second." Shizuka thought as she had a worried glance towards Sasuke. **(I checked the Naruto wiki about this, and they confirmed it at the Databook)**

Sasuke knew she was looking at him worriedly, he sighed and stred at her. Just in a few seconds, Shizuka felt reassured. The two can't possibly be seperated.

"Team 7 will be..." Iruka began as he started the names. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto glanced at interest.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened at realization on who her teammate is, she slumped in defeat as Naruto raised his fist in victory.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

It is the opposite way now, Naruto slumped down while Sakura cheered. She grinned towards an eye twitching Ino.

"No!" Shizuka thought frantically.

"No, she needs to be in the team." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his hands started to shake slightly.

"And Yamanaka Shizuka!"

The girl's eyes widened as a sigh of relief escaped her. She smiled towards Sasuke, while only nodded approvingly.

"Wait, wait, wait Sakura and Shizuka in the same team as Sasuke-kun!" Ino thought in total denial, as she rubbed her head frustratingly.

"Iruka-sensei why is there a four man team?" Sakura asked as she glared towards the other Yamanaka.

"Our rooster was just bigger, so your team is only temporarily this big. One of you will probably be put as a replacement for a more experienced team." Iruka explained with his teacher mode.

"No!" Shizuka's eyes widened as her thoughts became very worried. "M-My name was called last so it has to be me."

The rest of the teams were announced as the new genins got ready to meet their senseis. For now they're having a lunch break before they set of to the real world. Sasuke and Shizuka were eating their lunch peacefully on one of the playgrounds.

"Hey remember when he used to play there." recalled Shizuka as she pointed at the swing set.

"Those were fun." Sasuke simply said as he ate his riceball.

The two of them were just friends, when both Sasuke and Shizuka were very shy towards the many students back then. Ever since 'that day' it was frightening to the both of them, if they ever got separated.

Their peaceful moment was ruined when Naruto suddenly appeared.

"Sasuke fight me!" Naruto demanded as he pointed his finger at him.

The Uchiha only stared at the blonde with total boredom. This only infuriated Naruto more as was ready to pummel the black haired boy.

"Stop Naruto." Shizuka said softly. "We're gonna be a team so we should all get along."

"Hmph." Naruto glared as he pulled back his fist. "I hope you're the one who gets pull out of the team."

"Same here." Sasuke glared back.

"Guys please no fighting." Shizuka begged softly. As the two huffed away from each other. "How about we get Sakura so we can all get along?"

Naruto agreed right away while Sasuke glared at her. She had an apologetic smile towards Naruto.

"Oh come on! Just leave Sasuke so we can find Sakura!" Naruto suggested a little too loudly.

"Hey moron, Shizuka's phonophobic, so keep it down." Sasuke rebuked rudely.

"Phono-what?" Naruto asked confused

"Fear of loud noises can't you see she's shaken up." Sasuke glared once again.

Naruto took note of a trebling Shizuka, her shaking smile made himself realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry." he bowed, as his voice became softer.

"I-It's fine Naruto-san you d-didn't know." Shizuka stuttered as she recomposed herself. A shaken smile emerged from her.

The blonde boy left leaving the duo on their own once again. The silent company of each other reassured themselves that they're still alive and not living in a nightmare.

"I'm going to kill him." Sasuke declared as he glared at his riceball.

Shizuka supported him silently, as she gave him her usual smiles.

"C'mon let's head back." Shizuka said as she gestured Sasuke to follow him.

As they headed back, they encountered Sakura who was babbling on how Sasuke was 'charming' to her. The two were confused by her words.

"Must've been Naruto and his pranks." Shizuka whispered, as Sasuke only agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sasuke and Shizuka's house, two men, one young and the other very elderly, were examining the contents of the house.

"So both of them live here?" asked the younger man as he glanced at the various pictures of just the two of them around the living room. "Are they that close?"

"The two of them are closer thanks to the massacre." the elderly man, in white and red robes, spoke.

The masked, younger man just observed the way things are. Books and scrolls are placed in various categories and the kitchen is clean.

"The two seemed inseparable." the young man stated out.

"Yes that is why I've put them in the same team regardless of the normal amount." the robed elder spoke.

"You can't keep giving them special treatment, Hokage-sama." the man said as his eyes shined.

The Sarutobi Hiruzen, despite his age, is still able to take on his own fellow men as if they were nothing. luckily for them he wasn't a tyrant but a fair and friendly leader. His successor died so he had to become Hokage once again. His spiked white hair is covered by his Hokage hat, brown eyes, full of wisdom, sighed. He felt his white goatee as he was in thought.

"So please do what you can, Kakashi."

The younger man nodded as he poofed away.

* * *

Hours went by as the genins got pulled off. Even Iruka-sensei had to leave, which only made Team 7 more agitated. Naruto's impatience is finally off.

"That's it!" he pouted with a mischievous grin.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura asked irritated at the prank.

"You idiot, this guy is a jounin he would never fall for a trap like that." Sasuke stated as Sakura only agreed some more.

Shizuka was dozing off, but Naruto's voice popped in she was shocked by how late their teacher was.

"The only possible jounin to be this late should be..." she thought with a sigh.

The door opened, and whoever that person was met an eraser to the head. Even if it was soft, the white chalk powder spread all over the young man's silver hair.

"He actually fell for it?" both Sasuke and Sakura thought with grimace.

"Oh so it is him." Shizuka confirmed with a nod.

The man, their sensei, was a strange one. His mask and headband covered majority of his face expect for a part of his right eye. Wearing the standard Konoha ninja outfit, the young man was at a thinking pose.

"My first impression..." he said casually. "You're a bunch of morons."

Everybody sweatdropped at the statement. Disbelief was written all over Sasuke and Sakura's faces while Naruto kept on laughing.

"You guys meet me at the rooftop." their sensei ordered as he poofed away.

The group headed to the said destination with no problem. The day was nice, as usual for Konoha, and the view showed a spectacular spot of the village.

"I want to guys to tell me about yourselves." he instructed calmly.

"Like how sensei?" asked Sakura, titling her head.

"Oh simple: names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams." the man said as he pointed to himself. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislike I don't want to say. My hobbies I have plenty."

"Yeah like reading that smut." Shizuka thought as her eye twitched irritatingly.

"I never thought much about my dreams." Kakashi thought outloud.

"He just told us his name." Everybody thought at the same time.

"I'll start off then!" Naruto grinned excitedly. "Uzumaki Naruto's the name!"

"A little too loud." Shizuka thought as she sigh.

"My likes are Ichiraku ramen, thought I hate how I've to wait for it to cool down. My hobbies are trying out all the ramen flavors!" Naruto grinned, as he had a proud look on his face suddenly. "My dream is to become Hokage, so people would acknowledge me and not look down on me!"

Shizuka was shocked on the dream, to be Hokage means to be the strongest ninja. Naruto had a point, she would recall on how people would look down on him for some reason, so being acknowledgement is something he would want.

"I'll be nicer to him. I hope we can be friends." Shizuka thought as she smiled at Naruto's declaration. "That's a good dream Naruto-san."

"R-Really?" blushed Naruto as he scratched his whiskered cheek. His grin blocked out the blush. "Of course it is!"

"Next." Kakashi said simply, but he's thinking something else. "Naruto, I failed your parents but I will help you."

He read on how he has a big tendency on pulling pranks at the academy. Though mischievous, his cleverness shows a powerful potential against Konoha's enemies.

"My name's Haruno Sakura." Sakura introduced herself cheerfully. "My likes are..."

Her face blushes.

"My hobbies are..."

The blush deepens as she started to giggle.

"And my dreams are..."

A sudden squeal was heard from her, as she hid her red face.

"Geez talk about obsession." sweatdropped Shizuka in disbelief.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked calmly. "Now to get rid of that fangirl side of her, then her potential could be shown."

"Naruto!" she glared at the boy as her face went back to her normal color.

The blonde boy's jaw dropped in denial, while Kakashi looked on with a solemn look.

"Cooperation is gonna be a pain."

"Sakura needs to really get along with other people." whispered Shizuka as Sasuke quietly chuckled in response.

"How bout you boy?" Kakashi wondered as he eye smiled at Sasuke. "I wonder what is so amusing."

"Wait Sasuke laughing?" asked Naruto in shock.

Sasuke only glared at the annoying blonde but he kept his cool composure and introduced himself.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." he stated as his eyes got darker. "There are many things I hate and there isn't a lot I like either. I do not have a dream, but an ambition. I'll restore the Uchiha clan back to it's former glory and I will kill a certain man."

Naruto gulped in fear, and Sakura only awed at 'how cool' Sasuke seemed to be.

"As I expected, he's obsessed with vengeance." Kakashi thought sadly.

Shizuka frowned at him, she sighed at his very dark mind. She could hear the man calling her.

"How bout you blondie hm?" asked the masked sensei.

Shizuka heard rumors about this man. He was one of the deadliest ninjas Konoha has to offer but seeing him now startled her. She guess the things he had done at the past made him deal with it by being a lazy, casual, smut loving man. She sighed as she introduced herself.

"My names Yamanka Shizuka." she started. "My likes are: the flowerbeds, my home and of course my friends, especially Sasuke."

She glanced at the glaring Sakura at her, Shizuka wasn't surprised from the reaction. She did liked to mess around with Sakura though.

"My dislikes: I don't want to say." she teased with a coy smile. "My hobbies are cooking, reading and just hanging out."

Once again Sakura glared at her. Probably after she said cooking, the girl thought on how this cousin of her rival is cooking, probably for Sasuke as well!

"Well for dreams." she continued. "Kakashi-sensei can I make it like a poem of sorts?"

"Sure." Kakashi nodded

He read the reports on those two, on how they depended on each other through emotional support. It seems if any of the two split they'll start to freak out of any sorts. Still he never read on how the Yamanaka girl could be poetic.

"Falling in darkness, the leaf will go or turn back, to not be alone" she said gently.

"Haiku, you're pretty good Shizuka-chan." Kakashi eye smiled, while his thoughts were different. "So she never wants to leave Sasuke's side, no matter his choices are? Dedicated but also dangerous."

"I don't get it!" complained Naruto was he crossed his arms.

"It means she's gonna be a ninja of at the cost of her own innocence, thus the 'falling in darkness', part Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Besides it's still Shizuka's choice if she still wants to be a ninja and she's got friends so she's never alone."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the alternative meaning of the supposed Haiku. He read files on how Sakura was one of the smartest and more aware students, unless she's fawning over boys then she's useless as a mule.

"Woah, that's pretty cool Sakura you can tell that?!" wondered Naruto as his face brightened up. "C'mon Shizu-chan just tell it straight forward next time!."

"Naruto-san I like making poems and sometimes I like to tell people." Shizuka smiled emptily but Sasuke caught it, her loyalty to him.

Her own concept of the Haiku was her following Sasuke through everything, even if it means she'll turn against her friends. She knew he wanted revenge, she knew how desperate he'll be, but whatever decision he'll make, Shizuka will follow him so he's never alone.

"Well there is some sad news unfortunately...' Kakashi started. He began explaining on despite them being graduates only a certain amount would actually become genins. This shocked the children as they worked hard to graduate. "So tomorrow will be your survival test, meet me up the Training Grounds 6:00 A.M. early morning. Oh by the way don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up.

All four of them nodded as they headed home.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up he was bothered by one fact; Shizuka was still asleep. Normally she would be up earlier than him and would be making their breakfast. Sasuke knew how to cook simple food, but through Shizuka's insistence and trying out recipes, she's the main cook.

"Hey Shizuka wake up." he said simply at the sleeping girl.

The slumbering Shizuka was breathing harshly, her body shaking. Sasuke quickly noticed this.

"Hey get up!" he said loudly this time.

The girl's eyes opened up in tears, her eyes shaking.

"Sasuke!" she gaped as she suddenly hugged him.

"Another one?" he asked sadly.

"Please take me with you." she begged as she buried herself deeper into his chest.

Sasuke couldn't answer her, he didn't want her involved anymore but it was too late, the moment they both returned to the Uchiha Distric those years ago. She became part of this revenge. Usually her nightmares weren't one involving Itachi, but him abandoning her. She explained one time it was him leaving her because he's going to finally face him. He's still bothered by one fact.

_"Falling in darkness, the leaf will go or turn back, to not be alone"_

"I don't want you to lose you too." he thought as he returned the hug.

"C'mon I'll cook something up." she said as she let go of him.

"But he said-"

"When did we actually listened to teachers anyway?" Shizuka smiled cunningly. "Besides I rather eat then throw up, than starve."

Sasuke sighed at the girl but he nodded nonetheless. The girls is already down at the kitchen but she wasn't dressed up yet.

"What's taking so long?" Sasuke wondered in his mind. As he entered the Kitchen, he had a quick glance at the clock. "Shizuka we're gonna be late."

"Don't worry it's Hatake Kakashi, one of the best." she reassured as she flipped the eggs. "Though he has a tendency on being late to even his own appointments, so don't be surprise if he comes late morning."

"Ah." Sasuke responded.

The girl has done her research, from the various famous ninjas that live and serve Konoha. Still he's bothered but why would a ninja of his status would want to train genins.

"I made your favorite tomato omelette." Shizuka smiled as she gave out the serving.

"You say to anything that has tomato." Sasuke said simply, though a smirk is coming out.

* * *

"Hey Sakura?"

"Mmm?"

"That's Sasuke and Shizu-chan, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So why are they late?"

"Slept late?"

"And it looked like they just ate."

"What?!"

As the duo got there, they noticed a tired and starving blonde and pinkette. Shizuka giggled at the sight while Sasuke only smirked,

"So you guys didn't eat anything?" Shizuka wondered in shock. "I'm surprised you didn't eat Naruto. You never were one to follow our sensei's instruction back at the academy."

"I'm a ninja now, I have to be serious." he said tiredly.

"Sasuke-kun so what'd you eat?" asked a doze off Sakura.

"Hn." was his anti-social response, while his thoughts drifted out.. "So Shizuka's right about our sensei, she also said he's one of the strongest jounin this villge has got. This training session should be interesting."

A large poof arrived at the scene, showing Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late there was a black cat in the way so I'd to use the longer path."

"LIAR!" two tired people were now suddenly energetic enough to accuse the man.

Kakashi took out an alarm clock as he placed it on one of the logs. (**...oh shit Sasuke's nemesis!**)

"The clock is set to noon. You guys have two hours on getting these bells from me." He instructed as he showed off two bells. "If you don't get this then you get sent back to the academy and we'll eat lunch right in front of you."

"Good thing we ate right Sasuke?" Shizuka smiled, though it seemed dangerous for some reason.

"Hn." he smirked.

"Oh man no wonder he said don't eat." Naruto and Sakura complained simultaneously.

"We'll begin when I say go." he instructed.

"Hehe this should be easy! He can't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto boasted with a grin.

"Let's ignore the loud ones, they tend to lose first." he said outloud. "And Shizuka what are you doing?

"Oh just trying to take the bells." Shizuka said as the man's attention was now on her. She was right behind him already, but Naruto's loudness made her shake. "Well you said go, so I thought I could take it while your still talking."

"That's good Shizuka but" Kakashi began to praise but he dodged a kunai and quickly pointed it to the owner. "Bloodthirsty, I like it. Sneaking and attacking me already I'm liking you guys. You must strike to kill to get the bells off me."

"But that's gonna hurt you sensei!' Sakura complained full of worry.

"He's a jounin Sakura, I'm pretty sure he took worse." Shizuka reassured as she got back with the group.

"On my mark; ready, set, go!"

Then they split up.

* * *

The first couple of minutes, Naruto impressed the rest of his team. His clone are now full on solid, which could actually hurt people. Though his short tempered blocked off any of his tricky plans, he still shocked Kakashi.

"There's no way we could beat him." Shizuka frowned as she glanced at Sasuke, who was hiding by a nearby tree. "We might have a chance if we...that's it!"

The girl realized the so called survival exercise.

"Logically if we work together we would have a higher chance on getting the bells though the biggest challenge is cooperation." Shiuzka thought again. "Let's see: Naruto-san is willing to work with Sakura but not with Sasuke, Sakura is willing to work with Sasuke but not with Naruto-san, and Sasuke won't work with anyone."

"Trouble?" Kakashi suddenly whispered to her.

Shizuka's eyes widened as her kunais and shurikens were already thrown towards the masked man. Her shaking hands signified her fear.

"Good instincts, but why are you afraid?" Kakashi wondered, as he took note of his student shaking her head.

"J-Just my instinct, though I did figure out your test." Shizuka smirked as she got another kunai at the ready. "There's no way we genins have a chance against an elite like you, but if we work together we might just have a chance."

"Ah perceptive, just like your clan." Kakashi smiled proudly. "Though you still realize about the two bells."

"I would gladly give them both to my teammates, without second thought." she said firmly.

"And if you had a choice who would it be?" Kakashi asked.

Shizuka frowned at the question as she thought about the person, but she only shook her head. "If the one person who should be transferred out of the team, then it should be me: Sakura is the smartest and Sasuke is the most skillful, to compensate they needed the worst from our grade, Naruto. Me I'm just average."

"How very selfless of you. But don't bring yourself down, don't think you're worthless. " Kakashi eye smiled as he suddenly poofed out.

"Shadow clone?" she wondered in shock as she realized something. "W-Where's S-Sasuke?"

Her body shaking uncontrollably as she saw her world spinning around. Hands shaking as she dropped her kunai, legs trembling down as she looked up to the sky as her eyes widened out of fear.

"...izuka!" she could hear a voice

The loud noise isn't making it better, her heart is beating out of pure fear. She shook her head as tears started to fall down.

"W-Where's Sasuke?!" she said frantically her eyes show desperation. "I-I need him!"

"..alm down." the voice said.

Shizuka's blurry vision saw blonde and orange, only one person is like that.

"N-Naruto-san?' she stuttered as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked gently as he gestured his hand.

"I-I..." she began but can't believe he found her at her worst state. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool, but stop calling me Naruto-san, it feels to professional, we're friends aren't we?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Right Naruto." Shizuka smiled as she fixed herself, though still shaking. "I'm sorry but a traumatizing event made me like this."

"So bad you need Sasuke, eh?" Naruto thought outloud. "Fine."

"W-Well we need everyone, now." she said though her breathing is still a little harsh.

A sudden scream was heard as Shizuka covered her ears.

"I guess Sakura is knocked out." Shizuka told Naruto who was about to charge on. "Wait, we need to get Sasuke before Kakashi-sensei gets to him."

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke, he observed how Sakura got knocked out by a simply genjutsu, her supposed expertise. He had an open chance against Kakashi who was lecturing the unconscious Sakura. He threw his kunais but Kakashi quickly substituted with a log.

"I'm different from the others." he warned the jounin.

"So Sasuke, once you get the bell who are you giving the second one to?" Kakashi asked while he took out his book again.

"The only person I trust is Shizuka, the other two can be sent back." he answered casually.

"As I thought he needs her as much as she does." he thought. "Everything he's done is for her but Shizuka thinks otherwise. This is going to be a problem."

Sasuke formed up handseals, which made Kakashi curious.

"Ah so he learned that much." Kakashi thought as he quickly made a handsign. "Still a fire jutsu from a student? This team will be interesting."

"Fire Style: Fire Ball!"

The stream of hire headed towards Kakashi, but little did Sasuke knew the masked man dodged his jutsu with another jutsu.

"Where?" wondered Sasuke as there was no body in front of him. "Left, right, above?"

"Nope below." said Kakashi as his hand suddenly emerged from the ground.

His hand had a strong grasp into Sasuke's legs, as he dragged the boy's body into the ground.

"Earth Style: Headhunter, pretty simple technique that would avoid your fireball, eh?" Kakashi eye smiled at the glaring Sasuke. "I must say though your intention with the bells are guaranteed to let yo and Shizuka pass, but what if Shizuka didn't want to? She would give it to either Naruto or Sakura, then what would you do?"

"Shizuka needs me as much as I need her." Sasuke smirked despite his situation.

"You guys still have half an hour left. we'll see." Kakashi poofed away.

He heard footsteps coming, he tried to turn his head to to no avail he is really stuck.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto chuckled, resisting a full laughter.

"There you are." sighed Shizuka, as she realized his position. "You took him on your own didn't you?"

"Hn." was his usual reply.

"C'mon we'll get you out of there." said Shizuka. "We'll need everyone for this plan, even Sakura."

"But we left her." Naruto pointed out with a pout.

They heard more footsteps approaching then a scream.

"No Sasuke's head is staring at me!" she shouted as she felt a stinging sensation on her cheeks. "What gives Shizuka?!"

"We need your abilities Sakura." Shizuka answered though shaking due to the loudness of the other girl. "We'll get Sasuke off and here's the plan..."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was a patient man, since he at least had a book to read to pass the time. He doesn't recall how many times he head the book but it keeps him sane, for most of the part.

"Now what are those kids doing?" he wondered outloud, taunting them out.

His reading novel contents suddenly turned into something strange that he dropped the book.

"I was just getting to my favorite part!" his fanboy side complain within. "So what happened to the rest of the pages, don't tell me the ink was absorbed into the book!"

'What?" were the genins thought with a sweatdropped at the sight.

A panicking and frantic Kakashi who's turning the pages very fast.

"We got you now Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto declared. "Shadow Clone! Shizuka we got your back!"

"R-Right." she nodded as she felt adrenaline reaching her. She formed her clan's handseal. "Mind Stun Jutsu!"

Kakashi felt his body being hold down as if an invisible force is chained to him.

"So Shizuka your clan is always one of the best when it comes to support." Kakashi concluded. "That's why teamwork is essential for you, no wonder you figured out the test right away."

"This is payback for my ass!" Naruto growled as he and his shadow clones gave Kakashi a good pummeling.

Naruto felt the jounin's reflexes were slower but the man was able to avoid some of the punches.

"That all you got?" Naruto taunted with a grin.

"Stick to the plan, Naruto." Shizuka reprimanded him. "I-I can't hold for much longer."

"Gotcha." nodded Naruto.

In a blink of an eye, Kakashi realized his situation. First Naruto and Shizuka were smiling at him, then he realized his pocket a little more empty.

"Looking for this?" mocked Sasuke, Sakura was next to him, as he held his book. "Give us the bells or we will burn this book."

Kakashi sighed as he complied to the boy's instructions, though he did realize one thing. "My book?"

"If this was an actual situation then we would leave right away and npot give back the other conten, right?" Sakura wondered as Kakashi's smiling nod was his response.

"You guys did excellent and manged to get the bells off me." Kakashi congratulated them. "Though Sasuke who would you give the bells to anyway?"

"Hn." he responded as he threw one of them towards to Shizuka.

She knew how protective he was of her, but this was just too selfish even for Sasuke.

"Here Sakura." she offered at the babbled pinkette.

"No Shizuka it was your plan you earned it." shook the girl with a smile.

"If it wasn't for you, me and Naruto wouldn't have gotten an opening." Shizuka said.

It kept on going on like this for the nest few minutes, Shizuka offering a bell but they denied it quickly. A frown escaped from her lips.

"That's enough." Kakashi sternly announced though a smile came out. "You guys pass."

* * *

After a quick celebration at Ichiraku, and Kakashi's sacrfice of his wallet, everyone was walking back home. Kakashi headed to the Hokage tower to report, while the genins were chatting along the way.

"So anyways, what's it like living with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wondered towards Shizuka.

"He's so lazy he needs me to do most of the housework, and I even have to get groceries." Shizuka smiled towards Sakura. "But still if I ask him he'll do it, though I think he's just afraid of the other fangirls."

"Oh man Sasuke are you that lazy or something?" Naruto giggled at his rival. "Even I make my own food."

"Yeah you probably have all these insta-cup of ramen." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Last time I let him do the shopping he bought home bags full of tomatoes." Shizuka chuckled at the memory.

"It was on sale." Sasuke pointed out as he started to walk faster.

"Um Sasuke they' weren't." Shizuka said as she caught up to him.

"So Sasuke-kun's favorite food is tomato." Sakura wondered with a grin. "Yes I know something Ino doesn't take that!"

Sasuke sighed at his new team, they're a friendly bunch sorta, but their antics were what bothered him. Sakura's fangirl instincts kicking in, and Naruto self proclamation as his own rival. Still they have interesting abilities and skills, Sasuke would want to test with his own. He glanced at Shizuka.

"I want tomato juice."

* * *

**So yeah new story out and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**********BTW it's not the "Hey I just met you and this is crazy!" love at first sight junk! How do you make two people that are entirely different live together? A traumatizing event aka Uchiha Massacre! You know kinds like the emotional and mental need and desire to be with someone. No it doesn't have to be romantic it's platonic. (Another BTW if you read Forgiving Fox and you see this, yeah I know it looks familiar)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**OCs belong to me**

**Here we go guys another chapter for this story**

**Opening time, and I will keep this up till I feel like changing it!**

* * *

_Sasuke and Shizuka are at a windy meadow. Sasuke looking at the ground thinking while Shizuka looking up the sky. The logo pops up as the wind dies down._

_Then suddenly, the two of them turned to the same direction showing Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi smiling towards them._

_Two childish hands are holding each other. Then it shows a younger Sasuke and Shizuka looking in fear towards an intimidating Itachi. A young frightened Sasuke turning into the older stoic Sasuke, while a young scared Shizuka turning into her older more worried self. The hands, now older, let go._

_It shows Team 7 battling out against bandits. Naruto overwhelming them with Shadow Clones, Sakura leading them into various traps, Kakashi taking them out while reading his book. Sasuke kicking them away, Shizuka dodging the swords, and knives._

_Shizuka drops down as Sasuke saves her, she gives him a smile. The two of them turn around, as the background turns black, to see Sharingan eyes staring at them both, then the eyes turn into snakes ones. Sasuke charges on while Shizuka's screaming in fear._

___Then it shows the other members of rookie nine. Sasuke, on a spotlight, turns around and sees all his peers becoming __silhouettes. The ones remaining are Naruto, and Sakura, also at spotlights. He has a sudden panic as he turns around to see Shizuka smiling at him, he smirks in return._

_Lastly it shows Sasuke, smirking, Naruto, grinning, Sakura and Shizuka are smiling, while Kakashi is at the back giving his eye smile._

* * *

New Bonds

_He was running through a very familiar street. His deep breathing shown how much he was running already. he turned around only to see 'him' once again. He quickly looked at his own hands, he was back to being years old._

_"The only way to match my eyes is to kill your best friend." Itachi's voice echoed around him._

_Suddenly Shizuka, same age, appeared smiling towards him. She took out a kunai and was offering it to him._

_"Sasuke, if you want to..." she smiled even more as tears fell down. "Kill me so you can have the power to kill him."_

_He only looked very blankly at the kunai until he realized Itachi right behind her, a bloodied blade going through her._

_"Shizuka!"_

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Wake up."

Teary opal eyes opened at the night, Sasuke looked around frantically until he saw Shizuka by him her hands on him. He was breathing heavily as he looked towards the moonlight.

"That dream again?" she asked with a smile. He can only nod, without chocking up his voice. "I'll stay here till you fall asleep, ok?"

"No!" he said, jumping the girl. "Sleep with me, here just like good old days."

The girl smiled worriedly towards her friend as she gestured for some space. When they were children, Shizuka and Sasuke had constant sleepovers, sometimes they purposely only carry one sleeping bag! The two didn't mind being so close, but if people ever knew this they would be looked down.

"Don't worry I won't leave you ever, even if you start to hate me." she whispered tenderly at the shaking Sasuke.

He suddenly hugged her, his head resting on her shoulders. He could feel her heartbeat, he sighed in relief. He played with her hair for a bit. He stared right into her caring eyes, she's always there for him whether he willed it or not.

"I dreamed Itachi telling me to kill you." he said.

"Did you?" she asked as she patted his head.

She knew those dreams and everything he starts shaking and sweating, Shizuka sometimes stays up all night just to make sure Sasuke isn't having another nightmare, sacrificing her sleeping time.

"No." was his answer.

"Then that's what matters." she smiled as she made him face her sad smile. "But if you want to, just tell me-"

"No!" he screamed as he brought her to his chest. "D-Don't say that! I-I need you here, with me. Don't die on me."

Shizuka's eyes widened, only Sasuke would be that needy to her after having those reoccurring nightmares. Only with each others' presences they would not go insane or frantic. With each other they would just be the way they are right now.

"Sasuke look at me." she requested as the Uchiha looked down. "I love living life, but if you need anything just anything tell me and I'll do my best to help, ok?"

He only nodded in responses. The two of them stared at each other, both holding hands just like when they had sleep overs at Sasuke's room. Back to those times it was always them, no one or nothing would separate them. Two pairs of eyes started to drift away, with both their presences only peaceful and happy dreams would emerge.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Hn."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi just got his first team. He was glad the Hokage vetoed the council's dilemma on splitting the team up. When he was assigned to this new four man team, he knew it had to be those children.

"Well let's get back to where I left of." he thought as he read his favorite novel from a certain perverted sannin.

Naruto was his sensei's child and watched over him during his ANBU days, he had seen and was glad the child didn't resort to Kyuubi as a source of comfort. Shizuka was Inochi's beloved niece, despite the fact the man's brother got killed by the fox he held no vengeance again Naruto. Sakura was the child of Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki, both were once amazing ninja that Kizashi could've become Fourth Hokage instead of his sensei. Lastly there's Sasuke, the second child of the Uchiha clan head he was raised to be elite but now he had to work with 'commoners'.

"This team sure is intersting." he thought as he was close to his destination.

It was a simple house, not far from the Uchiha District. The house wasn't too big or small just fitted enough for a small group of people.

"Shizuka? Sasuke?" Kakashi called out their names as he knocked on the door. "Hmm let's see."

As he turned the knob, Kakashi's eyes widened at door was unlocked! He quickly scanned the first are to see any sign of intruders. A kitchen and living room were connected. In the living room there was a television with a set couches around it,and the shelves contain books and scrolls. A very standard living room.

"Must be jutsu scrolls, especially Sasuke's." Kakashi wondered as he skimmed through them.

The kitchen was also very normal the counter, the table and the stove. A grocery list is stuck to the fridge door with it a silly sign says. "No touching, Sasuke :P"

"Ah Sasuke must you let women do everything?" Kakashi chuckled at the paper.

Looking towards the hallway he saw a door wide open. Curiosity got the best of him as he approached the room.

"My oh my!" Kakashi thought as he saw a sight.

There in the bed were two of his students. Sasuke and Shizuka fell asleep looking at each other. Both their hands were holding each other as it it was a lifeline, Kakashi took note on dried tears from Sasuke's content face.

"The massacre took a toll on them." Kakashi smiled sadly at the sight.

One of them shuffled, Sasuke's tired eyes looked towards his door and saw his sensei. Blank eyes suddenly widened as he glared at the man.

"Get out." he said simply.

"Neh Sasuke I think you'll need my book." teased Kakashi.

He sighed at his new sensei, the man was lucky he couldn't do anything since Shizuka's hand was holding his tightly.

"Morning Sasuke, morning sensei." Shizuka tiredly stretched herself as she yawned. "Wait sensei?"

Her eyes were now aware at the situation, her face blushes.

"I-it's not what you think." she attempted to explain. "Sasuke, he had a nightmare and he wanted me to sleep here and-"

"Ah Shizuka-chan, my mouth is sealed." Kakashi teased once more.

"I-it's not like that." she pouted as she looked at herself. "We'll get ready, just wait by the kitchen or something."

Kakashi nodded as he walked away. Once by there, he could hear some commotion within Sasuke's room, since Shizuka entered a room next to his. Then she went to the next door across. Sasuke opened his door and is at his usual attire.

"Morning Sasuke!" Kakashi smiled at his glaring student.

"Why are you here so early Kakashi?" he asked.

"Man if 11:00 is early I wonder what's late for you." Kakashi thought outloud as he felt the glares reaching deeper. "Just this training exercise I need to tell you guys, I already told Naruto and Sakura about this."

"What is it?" Sasuek asked once again.

"Let's just wait for Shizuka, shall we?" Kakashi said.

"Ah Sasuke, want some tea?" Shizuka opened the door back to her usual attire as she fixed up her ponytail.

Sasuke got up suddenly as he pulled off the hair tie.

"I prefer it like this." he said simply

"Fine, green tea?" Shizuka sighed as her hair fell down to her neck though the small bang is still covering parts of her forehead.

"Hn." was the answer

"So Sensei, what's up?" she asked casually as she set the tea up.

"I already told Naruto and Sakura about this." Kakashi began to explain. "I have a training exercise, where all of you will participate. Pretty simple in the next three days we will all go to our teammates houses and have dinner."

"What does that have to do with training?" Sasuke narrowed down his eyes.

"C'mon Sasuke I don't mind taking a break from cooking." Shizuka pleaded with him. "Besides you need to get along with those two."

"Naruto and Sakura are both annoying." he declared.

"Yeah but we, you mostly, gotta deal with them till we became chunin." Shizuka explained to the glaring Sasuke. "So a bond training exercise, sensei?"

"Yup." he nodded simply at the two. "So toady you guys are going with Sakura for some grocery shopping!"

"Right now?" Shizuka wondered as she set down cups of tea.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Why thank you Shizuka." Kakashi thanked her. "And yes after this amazing tea."

* * *

"You're late!"

The scene felt nostalgic as the pinkette and blonde pointed towards Kakashi, though right benind him were the other two.

'Well you see I had to get Sasuke and Shizuka and they overslept and all." Kakashi explained casually.

"Liar!" Naruto accused him, as Sakura bonked him in the head, "What give's Sakura-chan?"

"You idiot they are here." Sakura pointed towards the two.

"That wasn't nice Sakura, unneeded violence is not good." Shizuka frowned at the violent antic.

"No wonder he gets dumber and dumber." Sasuke provoked at blonde.

"Why you!" Naruto pointed out in frustration at his rival.

"Now you two let's not fight." Shizuka begged at the two boys of the team.

Despite the arguments the team made it into the grocery without any destructive issues. Since today is Sakura's day, everyone had to follow her list.

"Just avoid any peppers." Shizuka shrugged off at the list.

"Hey how'd you know I hate spicy stuff?" Sakura asked amazed. **(THANK YOU DATABOOK!)**

"Ino won't shut up about you." Shizuka recalled the many times at the younger days where the two were still best friends.

"So Sakura-chan likes dumplings, eh?" Naruto thought to himself with a grin.

"Whatever." Sasuke said simply as he followed Sakura.

"Oh man I can't believe it!" Sakura thought excitedly. "Sasuke-kun having dinner in my house!"

She felt a strange sensation so suddenly everybody around them was glaring at her group, specifically Naruto. It is as if Naruto was some sort of plague to the people, sure he did a couple of pranks but were they that harmful? Sakura recalled how the pranks never really hurt anyone, just simple pranks.

"What's with the glares?" she wondered outloud, though she noticed on how Naruto was silent right away.

It wasn't right, the Naruto she knew would always be loud boisterous but very good intetions. Just him not making any noise made her realize how his life could be worse. Afterall he already is an orphan and living at an apartment on your own isn't something a twelve year old should do.

"I'll just be nicer to him." Sakura thought with determination.

"You alright Naruto?" Shizuka asked worriedly, voice out Sakura's as well.

"Y-Yeah." he replied weakly.

Suddenly one of the adults were 'brave' enough to walk towards the team. He was glaring at the blonde, with full on hatred.

"You kids stay away from that thing!" he shouted to them.

"What?!" Sakura now outraged by the accusation.

Shizuka whimpered at the loudness as she got by Sasuke's side. She was baffled by the adults accusations and ridiculousness. She noticed how most of them were just simple civilians, nonfighters.

"Somthing's not right." she thought though she cowered by Sasuke.

"Buzz off." Sasuke glared at the man who 'warned' them.

"Naruto are you alright?" Shizuka asked worriedly.

"Y-You guys care about me?" he wondered his voice in tears.

"Of course we're all friends here, even if it's a rough start." reassured Shizuka as she patted his back.

Naruto stared at the blonde in front of him. Most of the time he saw her she was by Sasuke's side. He assumed she was a fangirl but when the other girls picked on her, Naruto then realized she was different. She shrugged off the insults towards her, though he noticed how her eyes were lonely, just like his.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan, can you and Sasuke finish the rest I gotta talk to Shizuka privately." Naruto requested as the worried Sakura nodded.

Naruto dragged her off, though he did take note on how Shizuka's body was shaking just like the training exercise. At the same time, Sasuke's eyes stared right into her's, they were telling each other to trust the other person by them. This caught Sakura's attention.

"You two are together all the time, I'm not surprised you're worried." Sakura pointed out.

"I'm not worried about her." Sasuke blurted out as his pride got to him. "That idiot would probably get her into some stupid prank or something."

"So you are worried about her!" Sakura grinned at the brooder. "Just made me realize I have no chance against her."

"It's not like that." he responded casually.

Sakura knew when friends are really into each other. The two of them are always together and need each other. She recalled how Sasuke would glare at the more extreme fangirls while they picked on her.

"Maybe I should apologize to her." she wondered outloud as she got some dango.

"Don't." Sasuke replied as he looked towards her. "She told me how everyone should be friends and I know she thinks you're her friend, just like with the idiot."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura's eyes widened at Sasuke's speech...wait speech? "I never thought you'd actually talk as much!"

"Hn." was his retort as he grabbed her wrist. "C'mon let's pay for this already."

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura blushed though her inner self was very giggling mad...

* * *

Naruto dragged her off , though he never planned what he was going to say next. A blush emerged from his face on what other people were thinking.

"Naruto?" Shizuka raised her eyebrow in question. "What is it?"

"I-I noticed your eyes..." Naruto trailed off, as he stared at them losing his words. "Pretty."

"Are you really that embarrass Naruto?' Shizuka wondered as she broke eye contact with him.

No one ever noticed her back at the academy it was always about Ino who was more popular, more fun than her. Shizuka glanced at the blushing Naruro though she couldn't say anything at the moment.

"Aww man that's not what I meant." he whined to himself.

A little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"So you're saying my eyes aren't pretty Naruto?" Shizuka puffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms.

"No. no they are but...Ah!" Naruto rubbed his head in confusion.

"Just kidding Naruto, thanks." Shizuka giggled at the blonde's confused antics.

Naruto crossed his arms this time. He frowned at the laughing girl, though her laugh wasn't one that would make him feel hurt but one of silliness. He just realized her playful side.

"That's it!" Naruto now recalled. "Shizuka you have the same eyes that I do."

"What do you mean?" she asked

She noticed how Naruto's eyes were sometimes distant at times, but did she really have the same look?

"Like when you're lonely or something, you know?" Naruto smiled honestly to her. "I swear you and Sasuke have the same look sometimes."

Shizuka's eyes widened at the statement. It sounded it could possibly true but is it truly?

"Maybe we do Naruto, all three of us don't have parents anymore." Shizuka informed him. 'Even though I still have my clan, it just feels like they're people with the same last name. I sued to be close to them but I just drifted away."

"Shizuka, maybe you should talk to them again." suggested Naruto. "At least you still have your clan."

"That's true but..." she trailed off until she spotted the other pair. "Oh they're done. Sasuke, Sakura over here."

The two heard Shizuka's gentle voice as they approached the pair. For some reason Sakura was looking back and forth towards Shizuka and Sasuke. A sigh of defeat escape her lips as she glanced at Shizuka.

"I have no chance against you two so good luck." Sakura smiled towards Shizuka.

Shizuka was baffled by Sakura's sudden words. She scratched her cheek in confusion.

"Um Sasuke what awere you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Stuff." he answered as he planned to go back and train.

"If you're thinking about leaving Sakura on her own with her groceries, that's a no." Shizuka pouted at him.

She was always like this, especially the one day he brought home his precious tomatoes. A soft spoken but very demanding at times, he recalled how her cousin is one as well though not loudly.

"If you leave I won't cook anything tomato related, maybe natto would be our meal for the week." she wondered outloud

Scratch demanding she is very forcing, in a gentle way.

"Alright, alright." Sasuke admitted defeat as he glared at her giggling friend.

"Did you see how Shizuka just made Sasuke submit." Naruto whispered though Sasuke could still hear them. 'Man she's nice usually but she's pretty scary in the inside huh?"

"Naruto I could still hear you." Shizuka whispered into Naruto as he jumped away from the close distance the two of them.

"D-Don't do that!" he cried out.

"Well you guys thanks for helping me with the shopping and all, so I'll you all later tonight!" Sakura waved as she dragged a reluctant Sasuke with her.

Shizuka smiled sadly towards Sasuke. They're growing up and they have to get used on being different people. Better yet, Sasuke needs some new friends even f it had to be Sakura. Her threat will make him friendlier, mostly friendly.

"We'll see you guys later tonight." Shizuka waved back as she smiled at Sasuke's glaring look.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke currently despises his situation.

"Oh Sakura-chan this is the boy you're constantly talking about!" pointed out her mother.

"My this boy being an Uchiha must be 'hot' hahaha!" laughed the father.

Sasuke was surprised on the Haruno couple. They used to be one of the best ninjas until the fourth Hokage's death, but they settled down into civilian life. Her father was what bothered him, his hair is reminiscent of a cherry blossom petal, it's faded pink signifying is age. The man was friednly and a little goofy.

"Ah Sasuke-kun please don't be so modest." Kizashi said with a grin still laughing from his own 'joke'. **(Yes I'm using the ones from Road to Ninja but it was the man himself who designed them!)**

Sakura was laughing embarrassed from her parents. She was rubbing her head as Kizashi dragged his daughter around.

"Dad you're embarrassing me!" she whined .

"Dear!" Mebuki scolded her carefree husband.

Sasuke realized where Sakura's green eyes appeared her mother had the same color. Still unlike most of them Sakura still had her parent, Sasuke's frown deepened: she was lucky.

"Ah sorry dear, you and Sasuke-kun go make dinner." he instructed the two. "Who are the rest of your teammates anyway?!"

The two genins headed out to the kitchen as they heard Sakura's father's question.

"Hatake Kakashi is our sensei!" Sakura screamed back.

Both the Haruno's eyes widened at the name, Sasuke took note of that.

"Our teammates are Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Shizuka." Sasuke said politely.

He then observed her parents' reactions. Kizashi had a huge smile while Mebuki's expression softened.

"Naruto-kun must be 'foxy'. right Sakura?" Kizashi snickered at his own joke.

"Dear!" scolded Mebuki again as she glared at him. "Remember?"

Sasuke took note on how Kizashi had a quick serious look until it went back to it's usual happy self.

"And dear Shizuka she must prettier than before eh Sakura?"

"She lives with me." Sasuke said simply as the two's eyes widened as if they remembered soemthing.

"I know you're ninjas and all but that doesn't mean you two should be like rabbits!" Kizashi said with a grin.

Sasuke was truly odd out by the man's antics though he could tell he meant no harm.

"Sorry Sasuke." apologized Sakura with a blush. "My parents really like to embarrass me in front of my friends and all."

"At least you have parents." he muttered as he started to cut up some vegetables.

"Sasuke..." Sakura trailed off as her eyes felt down. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I get that all the time." Sasuke sighed at the girl, if Shuzuka knew he made Sakura like that he would won't get any tomatoes.

He didn't why he did it, though he did. A surprised Sakura stared at the weird antic. Sasuke poked her forehead just like 'he' did before.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked as her thoughts were something else. "Oh my god Sasuke poking my forehead?! W-What i-is he thinking, I promised myself to stop the obsession and all but beneath all that quiet and coolness in him. Sasuke's a good guy at heart and I bet Shizuka had something to do with it. I guess he just has a hard time expressing himself."

"C'mon before Shizuka and Naruto come for dinner." Sasuke pointed out.

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the Haruno household. Naruto and Shizuka were walking towards the park. Both were chatting full of enjoyment.

"So then Iruka-sensei flipped out but the best part was the rubber glove was stuck in his head for the rest of the day." Naruto finished up his story.

"I remember that day, Iruka-sense was pretty mad that you got detention." Shizuka giggled at her blonde companion.

The two of them laughed as Naruto realized something.

"Shizuka you're not shaking." he pointed out with a grin.

"Well I'm getting along with you a lot and I believe Sasuke needs some space for himself." she explained though her hands are still slightly trembling. "It's just I think he needs some space for himself very now and then."

"Well you told me before you and Sasuke went through something and all." Naruto said.

Shizuka frowned, already she missed the brooding presence but she then realized Naruto's stare at her.

"When you mean eyes Naruto, did you mean me and Sasuke have that lonely look?" she asked remembering Naruto's earlier question.

"Y-Yeah, but I was already an orphan when I was born." Naruto said.

"I don't remember my parents I was too young, my uncle told me they died at the Kyuubi attack." she recalled with a frown.

Then Shizuka took note of something strange. Naruto's eyes were hidden by his blonde hair and his hands were shaking very uncontrollably.

"Naruto?" she asked worriedly.

Then he looked up as tears fell down constantly, he had a sad smile on your face.

"I-I'm sorry!" he blurted out as tears fell.

"W-What?" a baffled Shizuka wondered.

"Your parents are dead because of me!" he choked as his sleeves were being used to wipe out the tears.

He still had issues when it was revealed the tailed beast was inside him. Now here it is a new friend he made and her parents are dead because of the fox.

"Naruto, you had nothing to do with that." Shizuka smiled as she patted his head.

"You don't get it I'm the Kyuubi!" he cried out as the guilt ate him.

Shizuka's eyes widened and she realized Naruto's silent stare at her. A blank look watching her next move he was shocked by the reaction.

"I don't care if you were an evil fox thing, you're what makes you Naruto, Naruto." Shizuka smiled as she hugged the blonde. "Besides the whiskers make you look more exotic."

Naruto's silent expression bothered her, this wasn't the same Naruto she knew who was loud and cheery. She smiled at him.

"It looked like you're bothered by it so much, I'm glad you're trusting me really. It feels good to be a friend." she grinned at the blonde, a smile coming up slowly.

"Hehe thanks Shizuka-chan." Naruto said as he hugged her back.

A memory lapse occurred as she realized something.

"Ah crap!" Naruto jumped as he saw a shaking Shizuka. "Sorry, sorry but I gotta take you to gramps right away!"

"Gramps?"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was definitely an old man. Work paper suited his current position, though he didn't enjoy it at all. He was bored as usual, the last time something interesting happened was Kakashi passing his team. Though he wasn't surprised since Naruto was at the team. A smile emerged from him.

"Naruto I wonder." he told himself. "Are you making friends with your new team? Are you training still determined to become the next Hokage?"

A sudden orange clad ninja barged in with a confused Yamanaka behind him. His boredom is finally gone.

"Gramps, I'm sorry!" Naruto bowed down.

Hiruzen was bothered by the fact: Naruto just went straight to his office, him begging down and Yamanaka Shizuka was there dazed by the rushing antics.

"Why are you apologizing for Naruto?" he chuckled.

It's not like he accidentally told the fox to someone.

"I accidentally told Shizuka-chan about Kyuubi!" he confessed. "Please don't execute her!"

Nevermind...

"E-Execute?" Shizuka's eyes widened comically. "Please Hokage-sama, I see Naruto as a friend and we were just getting along. I believed guilty got to him when I told him my parents died because of the Kyuubi attack and-"

"Enough!" Hokage ordered at the two babbling children, he was amused by it though. "I made a law specifially if anyone tells someone about the Kyuubi they would be exectued."

"C'mon gramps leave Shizuka-chan alone, she's my friend." Naruto declared.

He was proud of the growing boy, he already has a new bond and is willing to keep it no matter what.

"Though I did forget only you Naruto can tell the secret if you believe that person if trustworthy." Hiruzen smiled at the two children.

Shizuka's eyes widened: trust was a powerful word and yet these people would believe in her. She wasn't smart as Sakura or graceful as Ino but she felt relived.

"T-Thank you Hokage-sama." Shizuka bowed down with a smile.

Hiruzen recalled how Shizuka was quiet and not so confident in herself. When she was younger, Hiruzen was concerned about Sasuke and her after the massacre. The two held each other clingy as if they would disappear from each other. The sight of two children in fear made him hate himself more.

"I'm just glad Naruto-kun here would have a good friend like you." the Hokage smiled tenderly.

When Sasuke and Shizuka moved to that house she seemed like the only force to make Sasuke do something at all. As the years passed by Shizuka hid her self-conscious into bossing Sasuke around. Her 'mask' was one that sticks to Sasuke, to hide her fear of losing him. The two were close and had a bond like most of his veteran ANBUs would have but they were still children.

"Sunset already?" Naruto's eyes widened. 'Shizuka-chan we got dinenr at Sakura-chan's place."

"Oh right." she said as she bowed down again. "Thank you for taking your time with us."

Before she was untrusting towards the other peers though she hid it with that gentle smile of her's. She made up many excuses on why she doesn't want to hang out with anyone else besides the Uchiha. Even from her own clan she wasn't trusting anyone. She didn't trust anyone until now: Team 7 will make these children better.

"Team 7 will be legends I could see the resemblance." Hiruzen smile as he lost himself in the days he was a sensei.

* * *

Team 7 was having a pleasant dinner at the Haruno household. The welcomes and warm dinner, made Naruto actually smile for real, not the ones when he made pranks, but like the ones when Iruka-sensie declared him as a ninja not the fox. Sasuke was fazed by it but it felt like an actual family again, just eating and chatting away. Shizuka smiled at the filled dinner table; it was no longer just two people but an entire group just having fun.

"Ah Sakura-chan you're team is very interesting, a bunch of good 'oddballs'." Kizashi laughed at his own joke, while Team 7 sweatdropped at the man's antics.

"Kakashi-kun I remember when you were still a child you're all grown up." Mebuki smiled warmly at the jounin.

"Well time flies Mebuki-san." Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Woah sensei, you know my parents?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Well yes and to be honest I never thought the two of them would ever get together." Kakashi recalled the times.

Sasuke looked at his cup of water seeing his own reflection staring back with those sad eyes. Shizuka's smile when she was talking to Sakura's mother made him realize he too missed his family. Shizuka was enjoying herself from the company everyone is giving to her. She took note of Sasuke's distant expression, though she mostly she enjoys Sasuke's presence more. The two of them got up suddenly.

"I'm sorry but I'll take my leave, it was a nice dinner everyone." he said solemnly.

"I'm sorry but I'll go too." Shizuka jumped up with a sad smile. "The meal was good, I hope to see you guys again."

"It was nice catching up to you Shizuka-chan." Mebuki smiled again. "Remember if you have any problems just don't hesitate to talk to any of us."

"I will." she nodded at the kind woman.

The door was heard shut tight as the remaining genins looked worried.

"Don't worry those two will be fine." Kakashi reassured the two of them.

"When I mentioned family, Sasuke-kun looked sad." Sakura frowned at the time.

"Yeah Shizuka-chan doesn't have parents either." Naruto recalled.

"Sasuke misses his family after the massacre." Kakashi said with a solemn look. "Shizuka was with him at that time. That's why you see the two of them together."

"Makes sense on why Shizuka-chan freaked out." Naruto nodded his head.

"Freaked out as in panicking?!" Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Yeah she was wondering where Sasuke was and everything, hell she was even crying!" Naruto said as his voice got angrier. "I-I don't get why I'm so piseed!"

Kakashi knew what the blonde was feeling he patted the child's head as he smiled.

"It's the feeling of helplessness Naruto." Kakashi said as he smiled at them. "At times when our comrades are at their darkest moments, sometimes we feel like we can't do anything to help them at all. Sometimes it's best to let them solve the problems on their own, but make that friend know that you guys got their backs."

"Right, I know psychological traumas are so severe, so we'll help them in any way we can, right Naruto?" requested Sakura

"Right!" Naruto said as he bowed down. "Uh thanks for the meal Sakura-chan's parents!"

"Anytime dear." Mebuki nodded her head.

Kizashi looked at the boy, he has a strong resemblance on his father. He grinned towards the boy.

"Naruto-kun you are welcome to the Haruno household anytime!" he declared with a smile.

"Uh thanks?" Naruto wondered though he left feeling a little happier than before.

Sakura realized her teammates felt uncomfortable at the dinner, though they enjoyed it at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei, they all..." Sakura trailed off as she looked ashamed.

"They're jealous Sakura, you still have you parents. Be glad on what you have." Kakashi smiled at the worried student. "Naruto and Shizuka never experienced a parent's love."

"What?!" she asked baffled "But Shizuka has her clan, cousin, uncles!"

"We know but she doesn't' feel the bond ever since the massacre." Kakasho solemnly said. "I read reports on how she felt odded out from the Yamanka clan, and that's why she moved in with Sasuke."

"That's not right at all." Sakura frowned at Shizuka's distrust. "I have a plan sensei."

Kakashi knew the girl was serious, her eyes were filled with determination. She would make Shizuka see that she still has a family, even if there was no mother or father.

* * *

The next day it was Naruto's place this time and Sakura was able to get Naruto into the plan as well. Once they were done shopping Sakura had a suggestion.

"Hey Shizuka come with me." she offered her hand with a welcoming smile.

"No thanks." Shizuka smiled apologetically.

"No, we insist." Naruto insisted.

Shizuka looked back at Sasuke who was just staring at the scene then she looked back at the other two.

"Guys day out and girls day out, sound fair?" Sakura suggested.

Shizuka glanced at the other two boys. She already knew Sasuke long before them, in a personal level. Then there's Naruto whom she was able to befriend quickly. Sakura was the last one, despite a rocky start, Shizuka could tell she's trying to let go of her Sasuke obsession.

"Hey Sasuke I hope you guys have fun." Shizuka smiled to the Uchiha.

She took note on Sasuke's eyes slightly widening, but it's all for his good. He too has to make new bonds with his team.

"Later Shizuka-chan!" Naruto waved as he dragged a reluctant Sasuke with him.

* * *

"So where we headed?"

"Oh just somewhere."

Sakura found it hard to believe that Shizuka was nervous around her. It was understandable she used to be one of those fangirls who glared at her. She's a ninja now, so boys and make up have to stop. She gave her a welcoming smile.

"Promise me this Shizuka." she said suddenly. "You will not leave wherever we go."

"Alright, promise." Shizuka promised the pink haired girl.

She was dragged to a place was very familiar. A flower shop stood before her but wasn't that, but the name.

"W-Why here?" she asked nervously.

"Just to buy some flowers you know." Sakura explained.

They entered the flower shop and Shizuka could hear that familiar welcoming bell.

"Welcome!"

That cheery voice would never change, Shizuka could recognize it even if they're all growing up. She glanced at the cash register; there she was. Ino, her beloved cousin, sometimes people would mistaken them but the hair length would tell who's who.

"Oh just Forehead and Shizuka." Ino pouted at them.

She had a nervous glance at her cousin, she felt guilty for ditching the house and knew her cousin's resentment at her. She was about to head back outsitde until Sakura held her wrist.

"You promised me." she said firmly.

Shizuka sighed in defeat as Sakura decided to choose her flowers. Ino approached her gently as she held her hand.

"Congrats we're both ninjas!" she said excitedly, grinning.

An awkward silence was between them as Shizuka just stared at the hand. Her cousin will never change.

"Y-You too, Ino-chan." she smiled gently.

Another silence emerged between the two of them, Ino's frown could match Shizuka's nervousness. The two have been close once, but that was before the academy days. The two have been playmates and sisters to each other but when time passed on they two went their separate paths.

"H-Hey my dad misses you a lot." Ino said finally.

"Tell Uncle I said hi as well." Shizuka said back.

Sakura glanced at the two Yamanakas as she pretended to look at the flowers. Her narrowed eyes were getting tired of seeing the silence between the two of them.

"That's it you two are gonna make up right now!" Sakura snarled at the two startled blondes. "Shizuka you are staying here to have some dinner with your family!"

"B-But what about-"

"But nothing!" Sakura screamed at the blonde. "Ino-pig you are going to apologize to Shizuka!"

"Geez Sakura it's not like we hate each other." Ino shrugged off as she glanced at the nervous cousin of her's. "Dad said just give her some space and all."

"S-So I can have dinner with you guys?" Shizuka wondered.

"Yes cousin you can." Ino beamed as she hugged her.

"Oh and Shizuka." Sakura said. "The rest of Team 7 is going to have that dinner at Naruto's place, while you enjoy time with Ino-pig, we'll make Sasuke make some friends."

"B-But-"

"No buts." interrupted Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei told me how you need to get yourself back with your clan, you belong there. They're your family."

"Easy for you too say." Shizuka thought bitterly as she quietly nodded. "Alright Sakura j-just don't Sasuke too uncomfortable. Just trheaten him with no tomatoes or something."

The pinkette giggled at the advise and said her farewells. Now it looked like two blondes were starting into different versions of themselves. Shizuka looked away shyly.

"Aww you're still cute." Ino cooed as she pinched the girl's cheeks.

Before that day, the two blondes were inseparable that people believe they were twins. Ino's daring self took the lead while Shizuka just followed.

"I was tired of them being too worried about me." Shizuka thought as she felt Ino's arms around her. "That's why taking care of Sasuke made me feel...useful."

She was pampered but she felt spoiled. Shizuka despised the feeling, her uncle and aunt weren't her parents they're just people in her eyes. Their caring eyes made her doubt though, but the connection between them was lost ever since the Uchiha Massacre. It was like they couldn't understand the damaged in Shizuk'a mind and innocence, it was bad enough the hospital labeled her and Sasuke: "Slightly Mentally Unstable"

"Oh Shizuka I'm sorry." Ino apologized with a sincere smile.

She truly did love her cousin with all her heart, she was the little sister she never had. Her shyness and nervousness just made her cuter. Ino was shocked when her parents told her Shizuka "needed some alone time." She didn't understand it but she saw how she was at the academy. She hanged out with her crush a lot and the jealously was swirling up, but she never mocked or bullied her she just watched.

"Nothing to apologize for." Shizuka whispered back.

"C'mon dad and mom will be happy to see you again."

* * *

The members of Team 7 were actually enjoying themselves. Naruto wasn't trying to hit on Sakura, while the girl wasn't trying to flirt with Sasuke. It was appealing. All of them were at Naruto's messy living room, showing off just how he could barely take care of himself.

"I could see their attempts on resisting." Kakashi thought as he quickly finished another insta-noodles. "These aren't half bad"

He noticed how Naruto was going to remark something but quickly stopped himself. He noticed how Sakura would try not to blush around the stoic Uchiha.

"I can't believe there's tomato flavor ramen!" Naruto screamed. "And why am I not surprise Sasuke is eating it."

"At least my favorite food is a vegetable." he muttered.

Kakashi took note on Sakura about to support her crush but thought of something else.

"Naruto you can't just keep on eating ramen forever, it's not good for your system!" she scolded.

"But ramen is the best!" he whined.

"That's why you're one of the shortest in our grade." Sasuke pointed out. "Even Shizuka is taller than you."

"Mhmm then I'll be the shortest Hokage ever!" he declared with a glint in his eyes.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

Usually Naruto would be provoked to a fight from the simple insult but he only stared at him. He saw Sasuke's playful glint in his eyes, he saw how dependent he was to Shizuka, he saw how protective he was to her.

"I promised Shizuka-chan I won't start a fight with you." he announced seriously. "And I never go back on my word."

"What does she see in you?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed down.

He could see how Sasuke wants her to be safe. Naruto whenever he offered Shizuka to go to Ichiraku he could feel the Uchiha's glare right at him.

"She sees a friend, and I suggest you should start too." Naruto said firmly.

"Look Sasuke-kun." Sakura finally said something. "Just tolerate us since we're a team afterall and we need teamwork."

"She has a point Sasuke." Kakashi affirmed. "You need new bonds. Shinobi who have these bonds will get stronger."

The simple word 'stronger' caught Sasuke's attention. He still needed more power just to catch up to him. He quietly nodded as he threw away his cup.

"There is a reason why I emphasize teamwork Sasuke." Kakashi lectured the brooder. "I could great potential in all of you, I bet you can take on jounins once you guys get a feeling on each other's abilities."

Sasuke thought over and over on how this would make him stronger. If he faced Itachi with his team they might have a chance but at what cost? He stared out the window immensely.

"Shizuka..." his mind drifted off at the childhood memories with that girl...

* * *

It felt enjoyable but yet empty for her as her aunt, uncle and cousin chatted away.

"Urgh!" Ino sighed. "I can't believe lazy bones is in my team!"

"Ino-chan you know why you're teamed up with them." Inoichi scolded her complaining child.

Shizuka looked at them with bitter eyes, her silence made it like she wasn't even here.

"The Ino-Shika-Cho combo is passed on to clan head to clan head." Shizuka recalled. "And their children's names start off like that as well."

Her aunt smiled at her, it startled her a bit.

"Oh Shizuka-chan we miss you." she cooed as she hugged the girl.

It was hard not to stiffen from the aliening contact, they felt like strangers who have some resemblance to her.

"How are you?" Inoichi smiled at her.

It was the same smile she saw whenever Ino comes back. His mood is always lightened up by the sight of his pride and joy, hos daughter. The smile felt welcoming but she couldn't comprehend it.

"I'm fine." she answered simply.

It was a lie; she missed Sasuke already. Plus the loud chatting just made her feel more uncomfortable. She didn't want to say it but her uncle was staring right into her.

"If there's anything you need you're always welcome home." Inoichi offered.

"I'll think about it uncle." Shizuka responded nonchalantly.

Ino narrowed own her eyes whenever she said that, she something was up. Shizuka wasn't one who would tell her problems to someone, she would keep it all to herself. She slapped the table and hugged her cousin so suddenly.

"Stop lying Shizuka." she cried out to her bothered cousin. "What happened to us: we used to be so close but now..."

"You left me after that day..." Shizuka harsh yet calm voice said as she glared at the family. "All of you haven't visited me after the Uchiha Massacre!"

"Shizuka the hokage ordered us-"

"Screw what he had to say!" she screamed in anger.

She never realized how her usually calmness snapped. She did value family a lot but when they didn't see her that day it broke her more than ever: it was bad enough she was given the same looks as Sasuke. Everything she bottled was spilling and the Yamanaka family had to clean up the mess.

"Uncle I remember you telling me before family comes first." she accused the man. "Did any of you visit me? No."

She recalled the day it was quiet and no one was there. It scared her to no end until it happened.

"Sasuke he came to my room one day and held me." she said as tears fell down. "The nurses were panicking since he wasn't at his room, but when they found us."

Shizuka remembered that day, the nurses were trying to pull Sasuke off her. Sasuke denied as he glared at the nurses, they quickly called his doctor. Once again Sasuke denied as he held into the dazed Shizuka, since she was technically still asleep that day.

"Sasuke needs me more than ever, now that we're ninjas." Shizuka said as a smirk emerged. "Don't worry Ino I'm not in love with him, it's just something we've went through."

It was half a lie. Shizuka doubted her feelings to the Uchiha boy, she was hesitant in the meaning of love. It could mean a lot of things: family, platonic and romantic. She understood how friends and family were important, but she didn't have a lot back at the academy. Then there's living with Sasuke, she thought hard about how it seemed just like a brother and sister living together on their own. She just can't get him off her mind: talk about being a hypocrite she sounds like a fangirl!

"Look Shizuka I'm not resenting you just because Sasuke-kun spends more time with you." Ino gasped. "Look if he's a total jerk to you I want you to tell so I could beat some sense into him."

Shizuka recalled when she asked Sasuke what girl he was into. He blushed and one tiem admitted he wanted a girl that would beat him, a girl that would compete against him give him a good challenge. He wasn't interested in looks, he wanted a girl that's friendly to people, that would read his quiet demeanor.

"Then maybe he could fall in love with you." Shizuka recalled as her eyes rolled in annoyance. "He told me he wanted a girl that would beat him."

"Woah really?" Ino's eyes sparkled. She pumped her fist in victory. "Since I'm from a clan I have the advantage!"

"Shizuka what's wrong." Inoichi was concerned at his shaking niece.

"J-Just p-phonofobic, Uncle." a shaken smile entered her face.

Shizuka would never admit it but her clan was offering her a home again. To feel safe, to feel loved, to feel happy: she always wanted that but not from the Yamanakas anymore. The three have always been provided by Sasuke, or she provided it to Sasuke. She glance at the time as her eyes widened.

"Sasuke would wonder what took me so long." she stubbed her head in embarrassment. "I have to make sure he doesn't leave the fridge open. It would spoil the tomatoes."

"You like tomatoes that much?" Ino wondered in amazement.

"W-Well more like Sasuke has an obsession with tomatoes." she admitted with a sheepish smile.

* * *

_"Shizuka come here."_

_Shizuka was seven again, and a familiar and comforting voice was guiding her at an empty hallway. She had an exciting smile as she opened the door._

_"Sasuke!" she screamed his name in joy as she jumped hugged the boy._

_The seven year old Sasuke was startled but returned the hug with equal joy. The two laughed on at their own antics lost in their little world. The door opened once again._

_"Ah Shizuka-chan Sasuke-chan there you are!" Itachi beamed at the two._

_'Hi Ita-nii!" the two greeted at the same time._

_Itachi's devious smirk came out as he poked Sasuke at the forehead._

_"H-Hey?!"_

_"Sasuke didn't you tell me one time." he said, smirk still stuck. "If you had to marry a girl from the academy who would it be."_

_"Itachi!" a blushed crept up._

_"The answer was: my best bud Shizuka since she knows the best and worst of me." he smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair._

_"M-Marry?!" Shizuka eyes widened. "Uncle Inoichi told me only if two people will marry if they love each other very much!"_

_"Yes that is true." Itachi nodded. 'So Shizuka do you accept?"_

_"Nope Sasuke's my best friend, I'll find him a better wife." Shizuka grinned. "Unless he can't take care of himself, then I'll marry him so no poor girl would have to clean his mess all the time!"_

_"Hey!"_

_Minutes turned into hours: hours turned into days: days turned into weeks. Shizuka saw herself again this time an unconscious Sasuke at the dim lights of the Uchiha district. She stood there shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke's loud begging and crying made her afraid: it was like a new fear emerged._

_"W-Why?!" she wondered as she saw Itachi's still dripping blade._

_The blade had the blood of his kin, his lover, and his family. She was afraid she would be next, but something shocked her._

_"Shizuka please take care of Sasuke." he whispered as he moved away the messy bangs._

_"Y-You're crying?" she stuttered._

_Itachi's tears fell down like the blood of his clan is on his hands. The last departing words of his parent were that they were proud of him regardless of the path he take, even if they became enemies. Itachi loved his family hands down but when he had to pick a side it wasn't next to his clan. They were better parents still, most of the time clan parents would want their child to be loyal to them, but not his mother or father._

_"Please." he begged as he hugged her since this would probably be the last time._

_"O-Ok." she whispered back._

_Itachi's last smile to her startled her trembling form. She was confused: why take care of Sasuke when he hurt him, why kills your parents when they're proud of you? Shizuka's traumatized confused face only fell into unconsciousness, her hand found a way into Sasuke's hand._

_"Shizuka-chan time for some lunch!" a nurse smiled at her as the tray of food was presented in front of her._

_Her blank eyes only looked at the woman, she nodded as she gulf the meal down._

_"Sasuke?" she asked the woman._

_"Sorry dear but he's at another room." the nurse patted the girl's head._

_She was back at the hospital seeing her younger self so quiet so empty. It was the beginning of her change, a darker change. _

_"Shizuka." Sasuke said as he hugged her sleeping body tightly. _

_There were voices outside, voices were screaming. Shizuka could hear her uncle protesting to an old man, but she can't tell what they were saying. The door opened once again.  
_

_"Ah Sasuke-kun there you are, c'mon you're disturbing Shizuka-chan." another nurse scolded the young Uchiha._

_"No!" was Sasuke's simple word as he held the waking up Shizuka. "I need Shizuka! I need Shizuka!"_

* * *

"Can't sleep?"

"I could say the same to you."

Shizuka and Sasuke were at the rooftops on their own house. The two stared at the endless sea of stars with wonder. The stars always seemed so free from all the problems but some were lonely the space between them was just too great. Sasuke could relate himself to those he had people all around him, he could see them but they felt so far. It felt so lonely. Shizuka smiled at Sasuke's brooding.

"Oh c'mon your'e still embarrassed?" she asked the boy.

"At least that idiot would still buy ramen even if it cost his own apartment." he muttered.

When Team 7 had their dinner at their home, Naruto laughed at the small message at the fridge where Shizuka wrote her grocery list. Sasuke can only glare while Sakura gaped at him.

"C'mon you normally don't care what people would think." she smiled. "Thanks to that big dinner I have to buy extra so you're coming with me when he go grocery shopping."

It was fun for Shizuka, she cooked so much just for all five of them. Sakura came up and decided to help as well while Naruto and Kakashi complimented on the house most of the time. Sasuke smirked at the sayings but Shizuka reprimanded him since she cleaned up the place all the time.

"They're friends, I care about what they think." Sasuke muttered again.

"Sasuke." Shizuka gasped in surprised.

During dinner Shizuka took quick glances at Sasuke's reactions on their teammates. It was interesting, despite Naruto and Sakura's constant arguments, Sasuke was trying very hard not to smile. Instead a chuckle was heard which shocked most of Team 7, he quickly glared at them to keep them even more quiet.

"But don't tell them I said that." he glared as a small bushed emerged.

She giggled at the tendency. It was strange dinner with her team was enjoyable and nice. She felt a connection to most of the members: mostly for the no parents part. She did regret how she treated her cousin. Their growing up now and they have to get along with people or things will be bad of them.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei said we're doing missions tomorrow." she smiled as she got up. "Goodnight Sasuke."

A quiet glance at her and the stars back, Sasuke lost himself in the memories of a family he dearly missed. That was the past and this is the present he had a new family to protect his Team 7, though he would never admit it in front of them: especially Naruto.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Holy $%# (Excuse me language) 9K words! OMG I can't believe I actually did it! I finally did it! Haha! It feels so good. Anyways guys how's it going and how's your day/night? I want to say: there's this awesome site called tvtropes (I don't own, obviously!) and I could say it's full of...knowledge. Plus it has some of the best fan fic recommendations so if you want some awesome Naruto stories check the site out. But be careful some fics are you know..."dead" but still...**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this current chapter. Oh if you're one of my Just a Moment fans I'm sota having writers block right now, so sorry if you're extiedly waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry! ;(**


End file.
